College and Friends
by AlphaChica
Summary: Rory and Tristan in college. Rust read. Kind of AU. Rating is a safety precaution
1. Chapters 1,2,3,4 &5

Author's Note:  
  
THIS STORY WAS ORIGANALLY BY roryleighdugray AND I AM COMPLEATING IT FOR HER AND SOME NAMES AND SOME MINOR DETAILS HAVE BEEN CHANGED. ALMOST ALL CHARACTERS ARE BASED ON REAL LIFE CHARACTERS.  
  
This story takes place at the beginning of Rory's freshman year at Harvard.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: COLLAGE  
  
Rory Gilmore sighed happily in anticipation as she climbed out of her Silver Mustang Cobra Convertible. She was finally here.  
  
Tristan Dugray looked around the campus of Boston University, glad to finally be there at last. It had been a long drive from his parent's house in Dallas, Texas to here. He sighed, and headed off to find his dorm room.  
  
Rory entered the humongous mansion that she was sharing with 5 other people "Hello is anyone here?" she asked. And got no answer, so she decided to explore. Rory took the suitcases she had brought upstairs with her and entered her room it was a spacious bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. She began to unpack her clothes, and then she lay down on the bed, deciding to get the rest of her things later.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: COLLAGE LIFE  
  
Rory finished her essay for Honors English 101 and sighed. She realized that she was hungry, so she shut down the computer that her grandparents had given her as a graduation gift and her room, her roommates Becky, Christina, Dani, Paula and Mona were talking in the living room. She went to a diner a block away and ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and coffee. She sat and sipped her coffee as she reflected on her college experience thus far. Her roommates were nice, they had treated her pleasantly and they had no annoying habits, like playing the stereo too loud or something and she can always talk to them. But she missed Lane, her best friend in Stars Hollow. Lane was currently enrolled in a Korean Bible College about half an hour outside of Hartford. She was still dating Henry, her boyfriend since the beginning of senior year. She had seemed happy enough the last time Rory had talked to her yesterday. Rory finished her burger and headed back to her room, nearly bumping into a blonde- headed boy on the way out.  
  
  
  
Tristan walked into the small diner, nearly knocking heads with a distracted- looking brunette who was on her way out. "Excuse you!" he shouted after her, but she did not appear to have heard him. Tristan sat down at a small table and ordered a hamburger and a chocolate shake. He dug into his food just as his friend Brad sat down next to him at the table.  
  
"Hey man, where were you today? You missed class."  
  
"Doctor's appointment" replied Tristan. "It was just a checkup and the last shot in my Hepatitis B vaccination."  
  
"So", asked Brad, how are things going so far?" "Great." replied Tristan. "I like college a whole hell of a lot more then I like my parent's house." "I don't blame you man." said Brad. "I know the feeling. Too bad I still have to live with my parents."  
  
"Anyway, I should get going" said Tristan. "I have to get today's work from Professor Dull." (Yes, that actually IS the name of a teacher at my school! He's very nice, though) with that, Tristan walked out the door and back to his private room in the dorms.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: THE PARTY  
  
Rory entered her room and flopped down on her bed. She was tired, and she had an 8:00 class the next morning. She rolled over, and, without even undressing, promptly went to sleep.  
  
Tristan grabbed the cup of beer off of the table and took a sip. Brad came walking up to him. "Hey Brad, great party." said Tristan.  
  
"Thanks." answered Brad. "Pi Beta Alpha is having a party next Friday, you gonna be there?"  
  
"Dude I live there." Tristan replied. "I'm gonna go mingle. See ya." "Bye" said Tristan, as a pretty blonde came up to him and asked him to dance. Tristan followed her onto the dance floor.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Rory sat in the diner with one of her roommates Mona they were assigned to do a project together that morning. "So, I'm thinking we should build a model of India as our visual project." Said Rory. "My mother's boyfriend, Luke, is pretty good at building, I could call him and ask him to carve the shape of India out of a board or something."  
  
"That sounds good" answered Mona. Just then, a tall, well-built, dark haired guy came into the room. "Hi Josh!" Said Laura. "Rory, this is my boyfriend, Josh Mar. He goes to Boston U. Josh, this is Rory Gilmore. We are roommates."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Josh.  
  
"You, too" answered Rory.  
  
"You coming to the party on Friday?" Josh asked.  
  
"Of course." Said Mona.  
  
"Great. You coming too?"  
  
"Maybe. I will think about it." Said Rory.  
  
"OK, cool. See ya guys later. Rory, it was nice meeting you. Bye."  
  
The week passed quickly, and soon it was Friday. Rory reluctantly decided to go to the frat party with Mona. She threw on a knee- length black skirt, a pair of black high-heeled boots, and a scoop neck royal blue shirt with three quarter sleeves. She put on her dolphin necklace, bracelet, and earrings, and was ready to go.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Tristan was having a great time at the party so far. He had danced, drank, and mingled with most of his friends. Suddenly, a dark haired girl dancing with a tall, dark haired boy caught his attention. He looked vaguely familiar. Tristan then realized he was in the frat as well as in his math class and his English class. Josh somebody. The girl he was dancing with was beautiful. She moved with the beat, looking happy to be there. She looked so familiar…. Where had he seen her before?  
  
Rory was having a surprisingly good time at the party, dancing with Mona's boyfriend Josh. She was getting tired, however, and decided to take a break. "I'm going to go get some punch" said Rory. "You want anything?"  
  
"No, I think I'm going to go find Mona" answered Josh.  
  
"OK" said Rory as she headed off to the punch table.  
  
Tristan was feeling thirsty again and decided to go get another beer. He headed over to the table where the drinks were located and bent down to the cooler to get a can of beer. He straightened up, accidentally knocking heads with someone. "Sorry" he started to apologize before the word died in his throat. "Rory?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: MOVING IN  
  
Ouch! Rory thought to herself as she knocked heads with someone straightning up from the beer cooler. She thought she heard the boy say her name, and she looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know-" The rest of the sentence died away as she looked at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me" he replied . "Mary" he added with a smirk on his face. Rory shook her head.  
  
"You never change, do you Tristan?"  
  
"Change? Me? Nah, not even possible" answered Tristan. "So, Mary, how've ya been?"  
  
Rory shook her head, but could not keep the smile from forming on her lips. She had not seen Tristan in years, and the nickname seemed sort of endearing now, something that only he could call her. She had missed him terribly when his father decided that their Dallas office needed more attention than their Hartford office. So, the Dugrays had packed up and moved their belongings to the city of Dallas, Texas. Rory and Tristan had not spoken much after that, only writing the occasional letter or Christmas card. Rory had missed him, he was her only friend at Chilton. He had comforted her when her then-boyfriend, Dean, had cheated on her with another girl, he had been there for her when her cousin, Lily, died of cancer when she (Lily) was only ten. Now, after two years of not seeing him at all, almost never hearing from him, he was there!  
  
"So" said Tristan, as the two made themselves comfortable on a couch in the basement of the frat house, "what are you doing here? I haven't seen you around campus."  
  
"I go to Harvard, actually" answered Rory.  
  
"I should've known" said Tristan.  
  
"So what about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I go here. Boston U. It's not that bad, actually."  
  
"Why aren't you going to an Ivy League school?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"I only had a 3.5 and I didn't want my parents to pay them off, I guess I should have listened when you told me to study"  
  
"I told you so" answered Rory. The two lapsed into silence for awhile.  
  
"So" asked Tristan, finally, "how's your mom doing?"  
  
"She's great" answered Rory. "She and Luke finally started dating soon after you left. They're getting married at the inn in May."  
  
"That's great" answered Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, we're all pretty happy about it."  
  
The two of them sat on the couches and talked about everything that was going on in their lives until almost 2 in the morning. Then they decided that they had better get going.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Mom! Guess what? Guess who's here?" Rory said excitedly to her mother on the phone the next morning.  
  
"Who? Dean, ohhh or maybe Lane?"  
  
"Yeah, as if Lane would ever be allowed to come visit me. And why would I be excited about Dean being here?"  
  
"Good point" said Loralai.  
  
"No, I'm talking about Tristan!"  
  
"Ohh Tristan, the formerly Evil One? The one who moved to Dallas?"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"That's great! So how is he doing?"  
  
"He said he was fine. We met again at a party last night that I went to with my friend Mona. We sat and talked for hours!" Rory said excitedly.  
  
"That's great babe. I know you missed him when he moved."  
  
"Yeah I did. So, enough about me. How's Luke? How are the wedding plans going?"  
  
"Pretty good. Luke's moving in!"  
  
"I know mom. That's what married couples generally do."  
  
"No, he's moving in now. We discussed it last night, and we both decided that it would be a good idea."  
  
"Wow, already? That's great Mom! I'm so happy for you guys!"  
  
"Thanks babe. I'm glad."  
  
"So tell me, what else is going on in Stars Hollow?" Rory asked as she flopped comfortably on her bed, ready for another long phone conversation with her mother.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: INTERFERENCE  
  
"Hey Tristan!" Rory walked into the coffee shop and smiled at Tristan, who was already sitting at a table.  
  
"Hey Mare" Tristan replied, grinning. Rory smiled and sat down. "So, how are classes? Have you made any friends besides Mona and Josh yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I met some new friends through Mona. I have plenty now. There's Ryan, and Jimmy, and Christina, Becky, Elyse, Sarah, Paula, Brittany, Ashley, Alex.."  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised. You used to be so shy in high school" said Tristan.  
  
"You should meet them sometime. We are all going out to Space on Saturday night, you wanna come?"  
  
"Count me in"  
  
"Cool" said Rory as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I have to go now, I'll call you with details as soon as I get them"  
  
"Ok Mary, see ya later"  
  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
"Hey Mom"  
  
"Hey sweetie! How's college life?"  
  
"Great. I've made some new friends through Mona. You know, that girl that I was telling you about?" said Rory to her mother on the telephone.  
  
"That's great babe! Hey, guess what? Luke's all moved in!"  
  
"That's great Mom. I'll see you next month for the wedding, k?  
  
"Ok babe. Miss you"  
  
"Miss you too" Rory hung up the phone just as Amber came in.  
  
"Hey Ror, we're all going out for pizza and maybe a movie. You wanna come? You can bring your boyfriend, if you want" Said Christina  
  
"Tristan is NOT my boyfriend!" said Rory emphethetically.  
  
"Ok, ok, if you say so." said Christina.  
  
"I'll call him right now" Rory said as she picked up the phone. She hung up a couple seconds later.  
  
"He'll meet us at Geovanni's in 15 minutes." Rory said as she began putting eyeshadow on her lids.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"That was a great movie!" said Mona as the group of teens exited the theater.  
  
"I especially loved the part where he glued his hand to…" said Paula, gasping with laughter. (In case you couldn't tell, the movie was American Pie 2. I know it came out last summer, but it's one of my favorite movies, so if you don't like it, bite me.)  
  
"And when Oz threw that football into that group of girls" said Tristan  
  
"The force is strong with that one!" the group said together as they all laughed and headed to Mona's car.  
  
"Want me to take you home, Rory?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Sure!" answered Rory.  
  
"See you at home guys"  
  
She said to Dani, Becky, Christina, Paula and Mona. They each said their goodbyes and then looked at each other, knowing grins on their faces.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"She totally wants him" Said Dani.  
  
"Completely. She just doesn't know it yet!" answered Mona later, sitting on the bed in her room with Christina, Becky, Paula, and Dani.  
  
"So what if we make her figure it out?" Paula  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" asked Becky.  
  
"Ok, here's my idea" said Mona to the other.  
  
"I'm not sure " Said Dani.  
  
"I'm sure of it" Said Christina.  
  
  
  
MORE TO COME FRIDAY POSSIBLE. 


	2. Planning

Dani, Mona, Christy, Becky and Paula were discussing how to bring Rory and Tristan together. Rory was in Stars Hollow for the weekend.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Becky.  
  
"Come on hon, let's have a little fun." Mona said whiningly.  
  
"Stop whining, it's annoying. Oh that rymed." Said Christy.  
  
"No it doesn't." said Dani.  
  
"What a blonde." Paula rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like I was saying before; The later part of the plan is good,," Becky said, the last, glaring at Mona.  
  
"I am with Mona, let her have a little fun, you have eyes have to agree that Tristan DuGary is one of the hunkiest males on Earth." Said Christy dreamily.  
  
"Hunkiest is not even a real word." Said Becky.  
  
"Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca, males deserve words invented for such as them, such as Tristan and his friend Brad." Said Mona.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her weirdly then Paula and Christy got an evil look in their eyes. "Does Mony Pony wanna break up with Joshy 'cause she's unsatisfied with him?" asked Paula in a baby voice.  
  
"Dude! What the hell was that?" asked Dani, looking at Paula.  
  
"Yeah, ever since you and Joe started going out you are all, well, unPaula-like." Said Mona, "Why, finally get some?"  
  
Paula blushed.  
  
"HOLEY SHIT!" yelled everyone.  
  
"You just blushed!" Said Dani in awe.  
  
"Didn't know you could do that." Said Christy.  
  
"Wow!" Said Becky, sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, that answered my question," Said Mona, smirking. She was smacked in the face by a pillow.  
  
"Fuck you, Bitch," Said Mona.  
  
"Slut." Said Paula  
  
"Trick!"  
  
"Tramp!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Cheese Stick!"  
  
"Skank!"  
  
"Tart!"  
  
"Ho!"  
  
"Um, uh…"  
  
"Score, I win!" Exclaimed Mona, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Very mature Mon, very mature." Said Becky, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"So, well, anyway, what do you guys think of the plan?" Asked Mona.  
  
"I am not going to say the plan is perfect, but it's worth a shot." Said Dani.  
  
"We need Jell-O Shots for next weekend!" exclaimed Paula.  
  
"God, let me get out of this alive!" prayed Becky. 


	3. Brad and Mona

*Next Day….  
  
Mona was walking out of a coffee shop about a block down from the house when she crashed into someone, spilling coffee all over the person's pristine white shirt.  
  
"Oh, my God, I am so sorry, Oh, God, I am so dumb!" Mona freaked.  
  
"It's ok. Breath in, and out, and in, and out…" said the person, holding her shaking shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Mona's voice trailed off when she realized who was holding her.  
  
"Spill an extremely large coffee on me?" finished the person, a smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Uh, yeah, something like that. Listen, my house is right down the street, would you like to come and clean up?" asked Mona.  
  
"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer Miss…"  
  
"Oh, sorry, my name's Murry. Malka Mona Murry. You can call me Mona"  
  
"Oh, you're Josh's girlfriend, right? My name's Brad Ander"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Josh's girlfriend" Mona said, somewhat bitterly.  
  
"Let me guess, trouble in Paradise?"  
  
"Oh, come on Brad, you know as well as I do that Josh isn't exactly faithful to me. Just because I refuse to sleep with him until I'm ready, doesn't make me a prude. I just don't want to lose my virginity to a person who expects me to sleep with him on our second date!" Mona was clearly upset at Josh.  
  
  
  
"This is the house, you can use my bedroom" said Mona, leading the way to her room. "Hang on, let me see if I can find a shirt for you." Josh grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.  
  
"Mona, not all guys are like Josh. I still don't understand why someone as sweet, smart, and beautiful as you is going out with someone like Josh. All the girls that I've ever dated don't even hold a candle to you" Brad looked at her.  
  
Mona hugged him. "Thanks" she said, blushing. "Now, about that shirt…"  
  
"Right" said Brad as he watched Mona leave the room. "Stupid, stupid stupid! It's not like she's going to fall for you!" Brad thought to himself.  
  
  
  
After searching for about ten minutes, Mona finally found a shirt for Brad. The shirt belonged to Christy's boyfriend, Nick, but she was sure that he wouldn't mind. As she walked into her room, she saw Brad wiping his chest off with a towel, right in front of the mirror. Mona froze when his muscles flexed as he wiped his back. Then, he turned around and saw her. Mona felt her mouth go dry as she had a clear view of his six-pack and felt her eyes roam over his body. Then they went to his face, and to her horror, she realized he saw her checking him out. As he walked toward her with a smirk on his face, she gripped the shirt tighter in her hand.  
  
"Like what you see, Malka?" Brad asked in a husky voice. Mona blushed. Brad then wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and brought her toward him, caressing her cheek with his free hand. "I am going to kiss you in about five seconds, push me away if you don't want that." He leaned his head toward hers at a torturously slow pace and Mona impatiently closed the gap between them. She melted against him and whimpered against his gentle, yet demanding, lips. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and happily opened her mouth to let him in. As their tongues wrestled, Brad pushed her on the bed and then came up for air. He then rolled off of her and brought her towards him.  
  
"Wow" whispered Mona. "No one has ever kissed me like that before."  
  
"And how many people have you kissed, milady?"  
  
"Three people, including you, my lord" answered Mona. "What about you?"  
  
"Um, what are you going to do about Josh?" asked Brad  
  
"Why won't you answer the question, Brad?"  
  
"Babe, you are going to hate me if I told you" answered Brad.  
  
"Try Me," said Mona stubbornly.  
  
"I kind of lost count after the first twenty." Brad looked down shamefully.  
  
"WHAT' exclaimed Mona. "I used to be a player." Said Brad getting up "But I have changed, seriously believe me please." Looking at Mona with sincerity. "I believe you, you just startled me that's all." Said Mona "And about Josh how about we give him a taste of his own medicine?" Asked Mona with an evil glint and smirk. "Works for me" Said Brad swooping in for another heart stopping kiss. After an hour he was getting ready to leave.  
  
After about an hour as Brad was getting ready to leave.  
  
"You know Tristan DuGray right?" asked Mona.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" asked Brad.  
  
She told him about the plan and everything that Rory had told her and Brad agreed to help her.  
  
Brad was giving her one final kiss as Becky, Dani, Christy and Paula came in.  
  
"This is why you have a bedroom use it." Said Paula.  
  
"These are my friends slash roommates we went to middle school and high school together. Guys this is Brad Ander, Brad this is Christen Calu, Rebecca Port, Danielle Swikly, and Paula Engle er I mean Paula Swany." Said Mona with an evil smile. Becky immediately grabbed Paula so she won't kill Mona.  
  
"Will you be okay?" asked Brad looking at Paula.  
  
"Yeah don't worry about it I'll be fine, don't forget to spread the word about the party, bye honey." Said Mona.  
  
"Bye, Malka." Said Brad.  
  
"You are the only one allowed to call me that." Said Mona.  
  
  
  
I know that it sucked but I need someone close to Tristan to help the plot so deal with it please.  
  
Most of the fictional characters are not in the least bit fictional they are some of my close friends and the scary part is that we act much more insane in real life than we do in the fic.  
  
Becky = Juniper Yuy  
  
Paula = Ryoko Porter  
  
Dani = The Sleepwalker  
  
And Rory in this fic is primarily based on Chelsea = RoryLeighDugray.  
  
10 reviews for the next chapter. 


	4. The kiss that sealed my fate

CHAPTER 4: THAT FATEFUL KISS.  
  
Rory was getting dressed in her room, when there was a knock at the door. "Come on in Becky! I don't know why you even bother knocking. You are the only one in the house that does…" Rory's voice trailed off when she saw who was standing there. Her face turned beet red.  
  
"Sorry" mumbled Tristan, turning to walk away.  
  
Rory finished dressing and called him in.  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't know you were getting dressed," said Tristan.  
  
"No problem. Let's go! What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"No Chick Flicks" said Tristan.  
  
"How about Clockstoppers?" suggested Rory.  
  
"Um, OK," said Tristan.  
  
They walked together to the multiplex down the street. Rory clumsily tripped on the sidewalk and fell. Tristan caught her and their gazes locked.  
  
"He is so gorgeous. I missed my chance in high school, do I still have one?" Rory thought to herself.  
  
"Am I seriously holding Rory Gilmore in my arms? I'd better not do anything stupid," thought Tristan.  
  
Rory bit her lip as she saw Tristan lean toward her. He began to kiss her. And she kissed him back and all the memories came crashing down on her.  
  
(Montage)  
  
~His hurt look when she told him the first kiss meant nothing.  
  
~The day he left  
  
~The way he comforted her when she caught Dean cheating  
  
~The way she ran away crying at Madeline's party  
  
~They day she ran into him again at the frat party  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She broke away from the kiss and ran. She didn't let the tears fall until she was in her room.  
  
~Tristan's POV~  
  
~"Dammit Tristan! Can you not control your hormones for 10 minutes?! You scared her off, and now there goes your friendship.~  
  
"Shut up, why does my subconscious sound like my grandfather?"  
  
~"I do not sound like your grandfather, and I will not shut up. She probably thinks that she is just another conquest.~  
  
"She is NOT a conquest!!!"  
  
~I know that and you know that, but she doesn't know that"~  
  
"Shut up! Oh, my God I am talking to myself now!"  
  
  
  
For a couple of days, Rory wallowed, Gilmore-style. Holed up in her room, huge pints of chocolate- oreo ice cream, and not getting out of bed. Not even her friends could talk to her, although they certainly tried.  
  
Finally, after a couple of days, Rory knew what she had to do. She called Tristan and asked him to meet her at the coffee shop in an hour. He hesitantly agreed, and Rory hurried to get ready.  
  
An hour later, Rory walked into the coffee shop, and found Tristan sitting at a table. She sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey, Rory, I'm so sorry. That kiss was a mistake," said Tristan, not meeting Rory's gaze.  
  
Rory looked down. "You stole the words right out of my mouth"  
  
Neither of them noticed the strain in their voices.  
  
"So, how's everything in Stars Hollow?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Fine, fine" said Rory, beginning to relax a little.  
  
"That's good" said Tristan, and they fell into an easy chatter.  
  
UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF DATES IF 10 REVIEWS ARE GIVEN 


	5. Dani and Jeff

I said that I would update in the next couple of days if 10 reviews are given and wola  
  
CHAPTER 5: DANI AND JEFF.  
  
"So, babe, how's it going in the romance department?" Mona casually asked Dani.  
  
Dani looked at Mona quizzically. "What do you know that I don't know?" she asked automatically to Mona.  
  
"Nothing much" said Mona, in that superior tone that clearly meant that she knew something.  
  
Ok, two extra-large lattes for the scoop" said Dani.  
  
"I know nothing, I swear!" Mona answered.  
  
"Babe, I can see through you like a piece of glass. You know something that pertains to me, now what is it?" Dani said to Mona, annoyed.  
  
"And how, exactly, do you figure that?" Mona asked.  
  
"Because, babe, I've known you for forever, and your eye has that glint in it that says you know something. Now, three extra-large lattes, and no higher!"  
  
"Four extra-large lattes and you have a deal"  
  
"Ok, fine, just tell me already!" Dani begged.  
  
"Alright. Do you by any chance know someone named Jeffery Scott Wills?"  
  
"Dani quickly grabbed Mona and pinned her wrists to the wall. She said, with an evil 'I- will- kill- you- in- five- seconds- if- you- don't- tell- me- what- you- know' glint in her eye: "I repeat, what do you know that I don't know?"  
  
At that moment, Brad, Tristan, Nick, and Rory walked into the kitchen. Tristan and Nick each raised an eyebrow at the sight of Dani pinning Mona to the wall. Rory just ignored them and went straight for the coffeepot.  
  
"Something you are not telling me, honey?" Brad asked Mona.  
  
"That is exactly what I would like to know!" Dani said with her hand now at Mona's throat.  
  
Paula and Becky walked in.  
  
"What did you do now?" Becky automatically said to Mona.  
  
"Something blond, knowing her" answered Paula.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Brad, Tristan, Mona, and Christy said simultaneously.  
  
"Seriously, though, what did you do?"  
  
"Well, if Dani would please remove her hand from my throat, I would tell you" choked out Mona.  
  
Dani let go. "Tell me now!"  
  
"He is transferring to Boston U." Mona said to Dani.  
  
"NO!" screamed Dani.  
  
"Yes"-answered Mona.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No, No, No, No, No."  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes."  
  
"No, this seriously can't be happing to me." Said Dani.  
  
"Sorry honey but it is." Said Mona.  
  
"Okay, sorry but we have to leave now, tell us what's up later" said Paula, sensing that Dani needed some alone time. The rest followed suit. Mona stayed.  
  
"You think Brain is back or something?" asked Rory.  
  
"Don't think so." Said Christy.  
  
An hour later the doorbell rang.  
  
"Can you please get that Dani?" asked Mona.  
  
"Sure" said Dani.  
  
As she opened the door she got the shock of her life. There stood the 6- foot frame of her long time high school crush Jeff Wills. He swept her into a passionate kiss. After ten minutes both were breathless and Dani heard Mona say, "EEEEWWWWWW!!!! Get a room!"  
  
"Want to follow her advice?" asked Jeff. Dani blushed. "I just came by to say hi, and to ask if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure meet me at Giovanni's at one?" asked Dani.  
  
"Anything for you Danielle, oh by the way I love you, wanted to say that since senior year of high school. It's been two years! (He was a grade ahead of her)" said Jeff as he walked out the door.  
  
A shocked Dani turned to an equally shocked Mona "Did he just?" "I believe he did."  
  
"Oh, my God!" said both in unison.  
  
"Okay that was totally, and I mean totally mind blowing," said Dani, sticking her spoon into the empty ice cream carton.  
  
"Ever felt like that before?" asked Mona, as she finished off her extra- large coffee.  
  
"Never" said Dani.  
  
"Never? Not even with Brain?" asked Mona.  
  
"Nope, this was ten times better" Dani said.  
  
"I am glad that you are happy," said Mona.  
  
"How did you find out about Jeff?" asked Dani.  
  
"Morgan told me," said Mona.  
  
"Should have figured," said Dani. "I didn't get the last part."  
  
"Me either." Said Mona.  
  
Just then, the rest of the group walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So, you sorted out the problem huh?" asked Nick.  
  
"Pretty obvious, don't you think?' said Christy.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Paula.  
  
"Nothing." Said both.  
  
"Now we know something happened," said Becky.  
  
"I have to go." "Yeah me too."  
  
  
  
~Thursday~  
  
"So, you're having a party?" asked Josh.  
  
Mona answered her boyfriend. "Yeah, didn't you hear about it in the frat house?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, but I'm kind of pissed that my girlfriend is having a party and I didn't know about it," answered Josh angrily.  
  
"Well now you know, if you aren't too busy you should stop by" said Mona, as she got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? We have only been hear for thirty minutes"  
  
"Well, I have a lot to do. I have to get the breakable things out of the living room and game room, stock up on food and stuff, make Jell-O shots, etc." said Mona.  
  
"OK sweetie, see you tomorrow" said Josh.  
  
"Yeah, bye" replied Mona.  
  
When Mona got home, she heard Dani calling her.  
  
"Coming Dani!" Mona yelled back, walking up the stairs into Dani's room. She looked around in amazement. The room looked as though a tornado had hit it.  
  
"I'm trying to find something to wear for my date with Jeff!" Dani said frantically. "I have to meet him in an hour!  
  
Just then, Rory walked into the room. "Hey, guys, I'm trying to study. Think you could keep it down a little?" Then Rory looked around. "What the heck happened to this place?"  
  
"Well, in high school I had this total crush on this one boy, Jeff Wills. Yesterday, he shows up at our door, and we agreed to meet for lunch today. But I can't find anything to wear!"  
  
Mona and Rory had already begun shuffling through the clothes strewed around the bedroom. "Ohhh, how about this?" said Mona, holding up a blue dress with short sleeves.  
  
"Too plain" Rory answered. "Oh! You have to go with this shirt!" Rory squealed a second later, holding up a turquoise shirt with long sleeves and a deep V-neck. The bottom and cuffs were lined with lace. "I'll be right back," said Mona.  
  
A minute later, Mona reappeared, holding up a pair of black pants with slits up the side and embroidered with glitter roses. "Wear the pants and shirt with these chunky platforms." "That's perfect!" said Dani, putting it on. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go!" "Bye Dani, have fun!" said Mona and Rory in unison. "Thanks, bye!"  
  
As Dani was walking out, Brad came in. He whistled. "Someone looks hot today" he said.  
  
"Hey, your girlfriend's standing right behind her!" said Mona with a pout.  
  
"And you, Mademoiselle, are beautiful" said Brad, coming up to Mona and giving her a kiss.  
  
"So, I'm not too overdone?" asked Dani anxiously.  
  
"Nope, whoever this guy is, he is going to wish he snagged you earlier" said Brad.  
  
Dani blushed. "Thanks" she said, walking out the door.  
  
"So, plans?" asked Brad to Mona.  
  
"Nothing. You are coming to the party tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world" said Brad.  
  
"So, we'll take care of Rory, you figure something out with Tristan" said Mona.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" said Brad.  
  
~Rory's POV~  
  
College so far has been fantastic! I got to see Tristan again, but nothing is going on between us. Although, I wish there was. Ugh, I hate it when mom is right! She said I cried more when Tristan left then when Dean cheated on me . I have to admit, I AM attracted to him. I have a feeling he is attracted to me, too. Why do I get the impression that something big is going to happen at this party?  
  
  
  
10 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER 


	6. Party

From now on CHRISTY will be referred to as CALLIE  
  
~Friday~  
  
"Why can't I make the Jell-O shots again?" asked Paula  
  
"Because," said Dani, "you make them too strong. Pass me the vodka, will ya Mon?"  
  
"Here you go," said Mona, giving Dani the vodka and grabbing a chocolate bar.  
  
"So, what are you guys wearing tonight?" asked Paula.  
  
"Leather and lace" answered Mona.  
  
"Um, can ya narrow it down a little? Combined with all of our clothing, we have more than 50 articles of lace and/or leather," said Paula.  
  
"Ok, the tight pants and the low-cut shirt" replied Mona, taking another bite of her candy bar.  
  
"Umm, narrower" said Callie.  
  
"Red"  
  
"Narrower" said Paula  
  
"The low cut, red leather pants from Gap with the low-cut lace corset from Victoria's Secret" said Mona.  
  
"Good girl neckline, or plunging neckline?" asked Becky.  
  
"I'm supposed to be seducing a guy. What do you think?"  
  
"The plunging neckline?" guessed Becky.  
  
"Good job!" said Callie sarcastically, putting her thumbs up.  
  
"Be careful Becky, someone might think YOU'RE an other blonde in the group," said Paula.  
  
"Screw you!" replied Becky.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" said Paula.  
  
"Yeah, Becky, you and I should probably find other lines. Oh! I've got one!" said Mona.  
  
"What is it?" asked Paula.  
  
"Go to hell" replied Mona.  
  
"I already know I am going to hell, besides, I want to, so that doesn't work on me" replied Paula.  
  
"OK, then, go to heaven," said Mona. "Angel" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anything but that!" said Paula. She appeared to be terrified.  
  
"Drama queen" said Becky.  
  
"So, are you guys going to tell me what happened a couple of days ago with Dani?" asked Callie. "I feel so left out of the loop!"  
  
"No" answered Dani.  
  
"Well, not now, anyway" said Mona.  
  
~DURING THE PARTY~  
  
Rory was sitting on a beanbag chair in one corner of the family room, talking to Morgan and keeping one eye on the door. As soon as Tristan walked through the door, he saw Rory. He went to go see her, but Mona blocked his path.  
  
"Hey handsome, we need to talk," said Mona flirtatiously.  
  
"Um, OK," said Tristan nervously. Confused, he shot a look at Brad and let himself be dragged to a secluded corner.  
  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Like what?" asked Mona leaning toward him.  
  
"Like I am an extra large cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee that you MUST have right this minute" answered Tristan, gulping. (AN: For those of you who don't know, JBM is the BEST coffee ever. It should be- it cost $50 a pound!) "Oh, like that" said Mona.  
  
"Come on, Mona, you are my best friend's girlfriend and I can't and won't do that to him. Please don't look at me like that" begged Tristan. But then he was silenced when Mona pressed her lips to his. She then moved her mouth to his collarbone, and nibbled on his neck. Rory was watching all of this with fury in her eyes. Morgan exhibited no emotion, because she was in on the plan too.  
  
"Do you know that guy?" asked Morgan, watching Rory's face turn angry.  
  
"Yeah" answered Rory, taking a Jell-O shot. This was her second one, and after gulping it down, she was a bit disoriented.  
  
"Rory, maybe you should slow down now," said Morgan.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw Mona leading Tristan upstairs to her bedroom. Quickly, she grabbed another shot and downed it.  
  
"Mona, come on. I REALLY do not want to do this," begged Tristan.  
  
"Too late Tris you are." Said Mona.  
  
The bedroom was lit with candles and smelt of vanilla. Right then the door slammed open to reveal a furious figure (oooooooooo alliteration sorry we are doing poetry in English)  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Chill………….."  
  
I SO KNOW THAT I AM EVIL BUT COME ON IT IS SO MUCH FUN AND YES I KNOW I AM A HYPOCRITE I HATE IT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE DO CLIFFHANGERS BUT I DO THEM MYSELF.  
  
REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


End file.
